A Day Without Consequence
by HotSpatulaOnFire
Summary: It's 12-21-12, there really is nothing to lose, so why don't Freddie and Sam just live a little.


"It's the end of the world as we know it tonight. Just give it a try; what do you have to lose?"

"Sam, it's possible that it's not the end of the world. The Mayans just disappeared from the earth. How do you know that they just didn't feel like finishing the calendar?"

There she is, just sitting in front of me, taunting me with a joint and two full bottles of Jack Daniels. It's around eight in the morning on the last day of life on earth according to Sam. I should be at home, relaxing and enjoying my Christmas break, but Sam kidnapped me because Carly was in Yakima for the break with her Granddad and she also said it was for me to have fun with her on the last day of her life. She adamantly believes that the world will end today, December 21, 2012.

"Freddie, how do you know there will be life tomorrow? You don't know. Come on man, this is the day that could have no consequences whatsoever. Why wouldn't you want to take this opportunity, it's one of the risks that will never matter. Take a hit, drink a bit, live a little man. Please, for me." She's giving me bloodshot puppy dog eyes through the cloud of smoke surrounding her entire body.

"No, Sam, I can't. It's still too much of a risk for me."

"Oh, Jesus Christ! What does a girl have to do to get you to live your life outside of technology? Is it money? Tickets to the Met? Tickets to a Mets game? A blowjob?" I cross my legs because she makes me so uncomfortable. "Because I will. I will do that to make you happy and high on 'life'," she puts air quotes around "life", "and to make you a little drunk. You need to have fun and I don't care what it takes to make you have fun even if it is a blowjob so you will want to come out with me today, the last day on earth, and have fun. Nothing is too great of a cost today. So here, take the joint and be a toker like me for today." She extends the joint to me and I take it begrudgingly.

"So, you just like breathe it then?"

"Sure, whatever works for you. Don't take too much in because you'll start coughing." I do as she says, but I cough despite not "taking too much in" and she calls me a pussy for it.

After a few minutes of trying to get used to smoking pot she asks, "You gonna drink the Jack now? He's begging you to drink him, listen," she starts speaking in her man voice which consequently sounds like a drag queen most of the time, "Freddie, please drink me. I want your lips all over me. Come on man, I'm delicious. Everyone loves me, don't deny yourself."

"Ok Jack, you seem like a smart guy anyway. I guess I'll take your advice." I drink down as much as I can without wanting to cough or vomit.

"Well, now that you're de-pussy-fied, we need to go hit the town my good man. And bring your camera; we need to document this night of epic shit if the world continues to revolve around the sun after tonight."

"Wahoo! Hitting the town! Yes!" Sam doesn't chastise me, call me Sparkypants, or tell me to calm down. She celebrates with me and we leave the women's bathroom in the park full of smoke.

* * *

It's around eight at night on the last day of the world and I'm with Sam, high as a kite and drunk as a sailor. We're in the park bathroom again, but this time we locked the entire bathroom up and put the stolen blankets and booze in the corner. We're laughing like crazy because we got kicked out of the salad bar we went to earlier.

"So Freddie, since it's the end of world, I think we should officially be friends."

"I thought we were, but ok. I can accept that, I'll go make that my facebook status. It'll say, 'I am officially friends with Samantha Puckett.'" She laughs at my attempted joke.

"Good, and now that we're officially friends; I think we should officially be friends with benefits."

"But we never were friends with benefits," she cuts me off with a kiss.

"So, think about it, there will be nothing to regret tomorrow, probably. And if there is then we're still friends. The best thing is that we can have fun without consequences tonight, just like we did today. Today was fun right?" I nod at her, "So trust me. We're both high and drunk so we probably won't even remember this tomorrow if there is a tomorrow. It'll be like The Hangover."

She convinces me with her seemingly well thought out speech for a drunk person. "Ok, I can agree to that."

"Also, what do you have to lose? Nothing, so on the count of three we will officially become friends with benefits. One, two, three." She kisses me shortly after three; after all, there really isn't anything to lose.

* * *

**Does it really work when an author says to review? I've never tried before, but I guess I can just say it. Review por favor. **


End file.
